The Untold Story of Rebbeca Jackson
by PercyJacksonPossessed
Summary: How boring is it to read the same thing over again. Percy and Annabeth, Nico and O/C , Blah Blah Blah. This story's diffrent, its from a diffrent point of view... a O/C other character point of view! Read and Review! On Hiatus.
1. Prologe

_Flashback: Yesterday Night_

"_I swear, if you don't let go of my Prada heels, you are so getting sued!" I yelled at the monster thing._

"_Rebecca Jackson, how long did you think you could hide from us? Now. You Will. PAY!" he yelled._

_What the hell is he talking about? My last name's not Jackson, its Dawson. What is wrong with this hobo?_

_He was about to throw a car at me, and I deiced it that it w as time to get the heck out of there. So I did the natural way._

_I ran for my life._

_It seemed as I was running through a maze, or even worse, an over packed Super Sale at Hot Topic. I almost made nit to a nearby gas station, but my being clumsy, I tripped over a pebble. Wow Becky, you really know how to choose your powers at the right time, now im dead._

_The thing was about to throw the car at me, then all of a sudden, he froze. A knife went through his back then… he vanished. Just like that._

_These two people came over to me, checking on me I suppose. The one who stabbed the monster was a girl. I couldn't really tell because my vision was kind of blurry, but I think she had blond hair. There was someone else walking over too, a boy I think. Too bad I didn't know right there and then that this boy was going to change my life forever. Life stinks._

_And then, I blacked out._


	2. The first day of the rest of my life

**1st Chapter if the story! I really hope u people, i risked science _and _math class for this so you better review. please? ill send a message back, seriously ask around! okay, im stating to sound like one of those begging authors, so lemme stop. ENJOY!**

_Flashback: Yesterday Night  
_

* * *

"_I swear, if you don't let go of my Prada heels, you are so getting sued!" I yelled at the monster thing._

"_Rebecca Jackson, how long did you think you could hide from us? Now. You Will. PAY!" he yelled._

_What the hell is he talking about? My last name's not Jackson, its Dawson. What is wrong with this hobo?_

_He was about to throw a car at me, and I deiced it that it w as time to get the heck out of there. So I did the natural way._

_I ran for my life._

_It seemed as I was running through a maze, or even worse, an over packed Super Sale at Hot Topic. I almost made nit to a nearby gas station, but my being clumsy, I tripped over a pebble. Wow Becky, you really know how to choose your powers at the right time, now im dead._

_The thing was about to throw the car at me, then all of a sudden, he froze. A knife went through his back then… he vanished. Just like that._

_These two people came over to me, checking on me I suppose. The one who stabbed the monster was a girl. I couldn't really tell because my vision was kind of blurry, but I think she had blond hair. There was someone else walking over too, a boy I think. Too bad I didn't know right there and then that this boy was going to change my life forever. Life stinks._

_And then, I blacked out._

* * *

**June 27****th****: 12p.m (i think)**

I woke up in a cold sweat. I curled in my covers and closed my eyes, _what happened last night? _I thought. Forgive me for being paranoid, but don't you think it's a little ironic to see a… thing attack you for no reason. Especially when he's running around in his tighty white's saying "Rebecca Jackson!" Which by the way is not my name, okay?

When I opened my eyes it was light outside. When I looked around I was not in my room, by the look of things, I wasn't even in New York. Wh- Where am I? When I turned around I saw 3 people staring at me. I jumped back in alarm, and me being me, I fell out of the bed. Scratch that, I fell out of the couch. Well wouldn't you if you had 6 eyes searching your every move. Creepy.

"Um, do you mind, I prefer it better if you _didn't _stare me down. Thanks." I said. The boy laughed. How rude! I wasn't supposed to be a joke retarded, god how slow is he? "Sorry Ms. Jackson, we didn't mean to intrude. Hello, my name is Chiron." He held his hand out. I reached out to shake it, but pulled it back quickly when I saw his lower body. He was a horse. No seriously, I mean a 4 legged, tail and fur horse. Can this day get any creeper?

All I can say was, "Um, I didn't get the memo for the Halloween costume party?" The annoying boy laughed again. Some girl punched him in his stomach and he quickly stopped. The girl looked familiar. I recognized her from last night; she was the girl who rescued me.

"Yes Ms. Jackson, this young lady and man did save you. Meet Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase." They just stared at me. The girl looked pretty; don't get me wrong, it's just that she could do a little more for her appearance. Also she was wearing this ugly orange shirt the spelled; Macp Lahf- Blood. I think. Wait a second, it actually spelled out; Camp Half Blood. Curse me and my stupid dyslexia. The boy has silky black hair and sea green eyes down, just like me.

"Okay, thanks I guess. Can I go home now?" I asked impatiently. Sorry if I was being rude but I was getting really tired of the weird people starring at me. "Ms. Jackson, you are home." Chiron said. "OH MY GOD! CAN YOU STOP CALLING ME JACKSON, DO I LOOK LIKE THAT LOESER OVER THERE TO YOU?!" I yelled. Now these jerks were really starting to piss me off. Percy looked hurt, but I didn't care, I jumped out the bed, took my stuff (my purse and makeup kit) and stormed out the room.

I was half way up the hill (yeah, the have this huge hill here. I totally feel bad for all the campers.), when I hears footsteps. It was the footsteps of Percy Jackson. I tried to run, but it was impossible to run with these heels on. I tripped, and got caught by none other than Percy himself. "Are you okay?" he asked. No duh captain obvious. God this guy was slower than Ernie from Sesame Street. Instead I replied, "Sure, let's go with 'fine'. Do you mind letting me go now?" I asked. He let go. I was about continued to walk up the hill, when he grabbed my hand. "Oh no you don't. Where do you think your going?" he asked. "What are you, my father?" I asked. 'Nope, you don't know who your father is either." He said. "Um, delusion much? Of course I know my father, don't you?" I asked. "Yeah. Poseidon." Okay so his father was named after the sea god. Weird, but hey I've heard of weirder. "That's nice, can I go now?" I asked impatiently. "That's not it, my fathers the sea god, Greek god to be exact.

* * *

**July 2****nd****: 7:00**

Breakfast time, my favorite activity of the day. It's when I could do both of my favorite things, sit and eat. Ah the glory of breakfast.

It's been a week since the monster accident, and I've gotten accustom to my new 'home'. First off it's the people. Most of them are actually nice. Except for the Ares cabin. Gods' their annoying. Once Clarisse tried to trip me, and I 'accidentally' knocked (more like poured) my soda on her. I've meet a lot of new people here that I like a lot. Actually here's a list:

* * *

Silena Beauregard: BFFL. Seriously, I love this girl; she's like my fashion guru, who happens to be a little older than me. Daughter of Aphrodite (duh?!)

Connor Stoll: My BBBFL (boy best friend for life). At first I thought he was kind if word, still do actually, but when you get to know him he's totally loveable. Son of Hermes.

Alex Russo: Its kind of weird to even like here, because were total opposites. She like sports, I hide in gym class. She's obsessed with the Giants, im obsessed with Marc Jacob. She like Nikes, I have no idea what that is (seriously, what are Nikes?) Actually I resented her the first day I met her. But I kind of needed her help on a math problem (some challenge Annabeth made me do, don't ask) and we kind of connected. Daughter of Apollo.

Eric Smith: Future boyfriend. A total hottie, with an adorable butt Son of Ares.

Marc Anderson: Current boyfriend. I like him and all, but only as a friend. Actually im only going out with him because he's a great kisser and… useful for other things. (Shhhhh). Son of Hephaestus.

Jamie Anderson: Ex- boyfriend. I kind of miss him, but he really wasn't a great kisser and…. Was not, useful. Son of Hephaestus. (Yes he's Marc's brother, I care why?)

Annabeth Chase: Kind of one of those annoying know- it- all's. Actually she is! Still, you got to love her. She always helps me with my annoying homework, so she's really handy. Daughter of Athena

Percy Jackson: Im still unsure if he should even be on this list, I mean he's kind of… annoying. Sorry if im being mean, but it's true. He's way too nice, and no one (and I mean _no one) _can be that nice. Its just not possible people! Son Of Poseidon.

* * *

Lastly, the activities. It's pretty fun, except Greek class, which unfortunaly is mandatory. See look at it this way; you + Greek + Class + Learning + Teacher = homework. See I know math!

Anyway, back to the original scene, breakfast time at the mess hall. Fun stuff.

I was enjoying my waffles with the rest of my Hermes's brethren (well, kind of) when all of a sudden Chiron makes an announcement. "Will Rebecca Dawson and Percy Jackson report to the pier after breakfast, it is rather urgent. That'll be all." When he got off the microphone, he looked really shocked. I wonder what's so important that he needed me and Percy for. "What'd you do now Becca?" Connor asked. "I have no idea." I said. "Why do you think I always have to do something wrong?" "Hm, probably because you usually do?" he guessed. "I threw a waffle at him. "Very funny Connor, ha ha.' I said. Still I do wonder… what did I do this time?

* * *

**Hoped you guys liked it! Please review, in really dont even care if its a flame, just review god damn it! Love you all:)**


End file.
